


Speak Now

by notimmortal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fluff, Let's ruin John's wedding, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Weddings, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

I stood in the hallway between John’s section and Mary’s, hiding in the curtains. John was talking to some other friends and family members while I spied on Mary. She was pacing around the room, yelling at friends and bridesmaids who were all dressed in a pastel-like shade of purple. It was a miracle she didn’t choose one of those cliché pastry-poof gowns. I highly doubt she would’ve seemed as fierce in one.

I cast my attention back to John’s room where he calmly talked to everyone. Surely this screaming woman in an ivory dress is not what he thought her to be. He wouldn’t be marrying her if he saw her like this. John isn’t the type of person to marry the wrong girl. Only he was. He was marrying that screaming hellbeast in the room opposite him, not knowing the truth. 

“Think, Sherlock, think. How can this be stopped?” I mumbled aloud to myself. “John’s making a mistake. He’s marrying the wrong person. How can I possibly stand here as his best man and allow his to marry her? She isn’t right for him. She isn’t…” I stopped myself, afraid of what I was thinking. 

Surely this wasn’t just jealousy. John was truly making a mistake. It had to be stopped. The question was how? How did one stop a wedding?  
I thought this to myself as I went to talk to John. “John, have you seen your fiancée at all today?”

“Of course not, Sherlock. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“I didn’t know you believed in such nonsense.”

John shrugged. “I don’t but Mary does. Why, is something wrong?”

Yes. You are making a huge mistake. You’re marrying the wrong person. This wedding needs to be stopped. I think to myself. Out loud, I say, “No, of course not. I was just curious, that’s all. I was wondering whether you believe in that superstitious nonsense and it turns out you do not. Good to know for future reference.”

John looked at me curiously. “You’re not still worried about your best man speech, are you, Sherlock? I’m sure everything will go fine. You had Greg help you, didn’t you?”

“Who’s Greg?”

“Lestrade.”

“His name is Greg? I thought it was Gavin.”

John laughed, making my insides tighten up. “I know you did. But his name is Greg. And he helped you with the speech. Everything will go fine, Sherlock. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about. Right,” I looked at the clock, seeing there was still some time before the wedding started. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go outside to get some air. Perhaps that will calm me down some.”

“Do whatever you need to. I’ll find you before the wedding starts if you’re gone too long.”

I walk away from John, stomach still clenched. It was like a physical pain, I noticed, knowing that John would be walking down the aisle to marry her.

“Sherlock, do you have a moment?” the ‘her’ in question asked me.

“Of course, Mary. How can I help you?” I ask, anger running irrationally through my brain. I faked a smile, trying to let it wane.

“My maid of honour needs help getting the bridesmaids in line. You wouldn’t mind helping her, would you? I don’t want to get too close to John’s room.”

“It would be no trouble at all, Mary,” I said, turning away from her to find her maid of honour and bridesmaids. The pale purple of their dresses was nauseating to look at and I found myself instantly regretting to help corral these girls.

“Sherlock?” a soft voice asked from behind me. “Are you alright? You don’t look so well.”

I turned around to see Molly. “I’m… I’m fine Molly. I just need some air is all.”

“I don’t think that’s all Sherlock. You seem… nervous. And I highly doubt it’s just because of your speech.”

I look at Molly, then back at the room John was in. “Let’s talk outside, shall we?”

Once outside, Molly turns to me. “So what is it, Sherlock?”

“It’s John. He’s making a mistake. Marrying Mary… It won’t be good for him. You should have seen how she treated her bridesmaids. She was yelling and screaming. Then she put her fake smiles back on. I don’t… John shouldn’t marry her.”

“I think I know where this is coming from. You don’t want things to change. But John will still be your friend, Sherlock. He just won’t be around as much. Things will be okay.”

“But they won’t, Molly. This wedding is an extreme error. He shouldn’t be marrying her. He should be marrying...” me “someone else.”

Molly just shook her head and smiled. “John loves her very much, just as she loves him. You’re not going to lose your friend. He’ll still be around.” With that, Molly walked off, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I tried to enter my mind palace, but it was too difficult. The world was too loud and every thought screamed ‘John’.

I decided it would be best to go back inside. Maybe Molly was right: I was just worried about losing my friend. Deep down, I knew there was more to it. I wasn’t worried about losing John’s friendship, I was worried about losing his love.

That’s when it clicked. I had fallen in love with John. I had fallen in love and was plotting to ruin his wedding. That wasn’t right. I had to let him go. “No matter how much it hurts.”  
“There you are, Sherlock! I was just going to look for you. We’re getting started soon, come on.”

We stood by the doors, waiting for the queue to go. We walked down the aisle, standing in a line at the front of the church. John walked in, face glowing with happiness as he did. He didn’t look as though he were going to cry, then again Mary hadn’t entered the church yet. 

Once John had made it to the front of the church, the organ started up. The song, similar to the sound of a death march, began to play and the doors opened, revealing Mary. She glided down the aisle like one of those silly pageant queens, head held high and smiling. To everyone else, she seemed absolutely joyous. I, however, could tell that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

The ceremony started, the preacher speaking in a slow voice, traveling through bible verses and vows. I waited to see the tears gather in Mary’s eyes during the ceremony, but the never did. The smile did reach her eyes either. I couldn’t believe this was happening. She didn’t deserve him. She didn’t love him like I do.

After a while, I hear the preacher say, “Speak now or forever hold you peace.” The statement was met with silence and I realized that it was my last chance to stop this from happening. Sighing shakily, I stepped forward.

Everyone in the room looked horrified. I heard Mrs. Hudson and Molly gasp. Lestrade said, “Sherlock, step back right now.” I wasn’t paying any attention to them. All of my focus was on John.

“I am not the kind of person to rudely interrupt a wedding,” I say, still refusing to face the people. “But you, John Watson, are not the kind of man to marry the wrong person.” I paused to steady myself, taking a deep breathe. “Don’t say yes, John. Run away with me. Think of the adventures we could have together. Think of all we could do, all we have done. You don’t want to be with her, I can’t stand here and let you be with her. If… If you agree with me, I’ll meet you at when you’re out of the church at the back door. Don’t wait. Don’t say a single vow. Thank you, for hearing me out. After all, he said speak now.”

I turned and walked out of the church, stunned gazes following me as I did. Just as I exit the building, I hear the preacher resume. “If there are no more objections, it is now time to continue the wedding.”

I close the door and walk around back. Sitting down on the stairs, I loosen my tie and try not to let the tears spill from my eyes. Love was so tiring, such a defect in the human body. Yet here I was, knee deep in it, losing my best friend because of it.

I hear a door open. I don’t look up, figuring it was just Molly or Mrs. Hudson coming to check on me. I waited for the quiet questioning of my name and whether or not I was okay, or the gentle hand on my shoulder in a way that was supposed to be reassuring. It didn’t come. I hear someone clear their throat, obviously trying to get me to look up. So I did.  
“John?”

“I hope you weren’t kidding back there when you said to run away. I… I had been waiting for you. Waiting for something like that. I think I have been for a while actually.”

“But… Mary. Isn’t she the love of your life?”

“No. The love of my life is the idiotic genius sitting on the steps on the church who doesn’t seem to understand that I left my wedding because I wanted to be with him.”

“You don’t… You’re straight, John. You’ve made that abundantly clear over the years.” Even though he was standing in front of me, I refused to believe this was really happening.

John sighed. “Sherlock. Let’s run away now. I’m here, at the back of the church, like you told me. I didn’t hesitate or say any vows. I came straight here. I didn’t want to be there any longer, didn’t want to marry Mary.”

“Do you really mean that, John?”

“Of course I do. I love you, you idiot. Now come on. We best get going while Lestrade can still keep the guests at bay.”

I stand up. John grabs my hands and pulls me down the street. We break into a run, jumping fences and hiding behind things. When we finally made it back to 221B, John kissed me. “I’m glad you were around when they said speak now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do some fluffy Johnlock for Valentine's Day. This was inspired by "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift (Excellent song. You might notice some lyrics from there in here, I enjoyed quoting it) Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave comments on how to make this better. Improvements are always good. (The ending kind of sucked, I'm sorry)


End file.
